Demons in Domino City
by KaiChii-San
Summary: kyora a demon from early egypt mysteriously finds herself in modern domino city.when she discovers another demon soul reaper so she thinks she becomes interested and the two join forces.


**AN: **

**me: Woohoo my first fanfic ^___^**

**Kyora: OH JOY! I'M IN IT.*sarcasm* what horrible ideas do you have for me now**

**me:*ploting in corner scribling things on paper* huh me?*inoccent* i would never do that to you :3**

**Kyora; suuuuure just tell me what crappy show I'm stuck in this time :|**

**me:oh yeah, YU-GI-OH! ^_^**

**Kyora: WHAT?! you just took me, a freaking demon! and put me with a bunch of card playing kids! you jerk**

**me: i think you will come to like them...im not that evil.... u are on the evil side. ^^ i think you will come to like Yami Bakura.**

**Kyora: oh screw you :| **

**anyway dispite all of KaiChii's hopes and dreams she does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters.**

**me: yeah TT_TT there kazuki takahashi's TToTT WHY?**

**Kyora: oh yeah ,just a note my name is pronounced like Korah--kor uh. not ki-oh-ra. the y is silent. no it doesn't make since just go with it.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**...**_What the Heck? _Kyora's suroundings dashed quickly by her. Was she running? No. Only moments previously she had been raiding a small village ,and now she was here. She had to remember what had just happened. _I-I think there was a man--a pharoh perhaps?. Yes, a pharoh. His name...hm....i can't recall. He held great powers ,but....had he really been able to trap me in this swirling vortex that seemed to never end? No, impossible I have never been defeated by either man nor woman.---_Then there was a suden jolt. THUD.

Kyora found herself lying in a large metal bin filled with the remnants of meals ,old toys and other assorted objects. _What is this? _ She wondered to herself. She looked around curiously. The wide alley of Domino City looked unfimilar to her. She gazed at the steet a few yards ahead and wonderingly examined the odd carts with no horse pulling them. This time her thoughts were spoken aloud "I--**really** don't think this is Egypt." Sudenly she felt the presence of one of her own--A demon soul reaper. She raced to the sent wondering if she had met this creature before or since it was from such a strange place if it even knew her. _Of course. I'm the second highest in Hell itself. _She comforted herself with these words ,but somehow she felt unsure and uneasy about this strange place and its aura. She jolted to a stop when she found what she was looking for. A teenage boy-about 16,17-ish she guessed, with long spikey white hair that stuck out like horns on his head- stood a couple yards away from another boy slightly younger than him. They both held cards and some odd divice on there arms. _What were they doing? What was this strange game?! _ Her thougts came to an end when sudenly the younger boy fell to the ground lifeless after the numbers on his divice hit 0. Kyora gasped. She could fell his soul drift from his body to the odd ring around the older boys neck. He grined ,and stalked off. Kyora stood dazed. She had never been taught this form of soul reaping. She had always killed her victims...never meerly made them uncontious. She imagined the time she would save and the vast amount of souls she could collect. Disppite her best judgement she ran after the boy in hopes to retrieve the ring.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**A/N:**

**me: yayz first chapter =3 srry its abit short ,but i just wanted to see if anyone was even remotly interested before i continued.**

**oh don't you just luv cliffys ^__^**

**kyora: im not that mischivious. and my way of soul reaping is just fine *hmph* **

**me: sure it is. _**

**anyway if u liked then just comment. i would LOVE that. thx.**

**KaiChii signing off ^^**


End file.
